Sol, Luna y Noche
by luckydealiv
Summary: En retrospectiva: un pequeño pensamiento sobre la relación entre Lea y Dianna


Hola a todos, una pequeña idea sobre la relacion de Dianna Agron y Lea Michelle, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>SOL, LUNA Y NOCHE<strong>

_**Luna tiene lo que toda mujer  
>sueña cuando se lo pide una estrella<br>el hombre que siempre soñó **_

Lea Michelle tiene todo lo que deseó desde niña, una gran carrera de actriz y cantante… tiene grandes amigos tanto en Broadway como en el cast de Glee (quienes son más una familia para ella que otra cosa). Pero sobre todo tiene a Theo, su amigo, compañero y novio desde hace más de dos años, su sueño hecho realidad.

_**Sol la quiere con el alma y la piel  
>con el fuego que le corre en las venas<br>con todo su corazón**_

Theo Stockman ama a Lea con todo su ser, desde la primera vez que la vio hacía ya más de dos años. Lea para él es todo, es lo más importante y por ella haría hasta lo imposible. Él la quiere como nunca ha querido a nadie, ella es lo que él siempre ha buscado y por fin la encontró.

_**La princesa con su príncipe azul  
>una historia envuelta en velo de tul<br>sin un solo error en la puntuación  
>de cada escena<br>**_

Lea y Theo son completamente compatibles, almas gemelas. Todos, sus amigos, su familia y los que los conocen opinan de la buena pareja que son, ellos no pueden evitar sonreír al recibir los cumplidos y de mirar complacidamente, a todos los que tienen algo que decir sobre su relación.

_**Un romance de novela de amor  
>Una historia sin dilema ni error<br>Ella y él, nacidos para amar**_

Una historia de amor, como un musical de Broadway o una comedia romántica. En la que seguro ellos son protagonistas, mientras superan las dificultades que el destino les tiene previstas, las distancias a las que se ven sometidos, a los rumores que no tienen cuando acabar… a los sueños que cada uno tiene, lo que no entra en consideración es que realmente a ninguno de ellos le importa (una llamada por teléfono en algun momento del día o de la semana)

_**Nadie más, ella y él  
>Un amor tan perfecto<br>son los dos muestra fiel  
>de la causa y efecto<br>tan sutil, tan total  
>tan hermosa y deseable<br>tan gentil, tan real  
>tan apuesto y amable.<strong>_

Un beso calculado, un abrazo ensayado y una caricia carente de espontaneidad, todo tan preciso, tan exacto, nunca de más nunca de menos, todo tan perfecto… ambos tan parecidos en todo, ellos son lo que el amor debería ser (según dicen: "compañerismo"), lo que el amor necesita ser (según dicen: "compromiso"). Él es todo un caballero, tan simpático y apuesto, ella es tan pequeña, tan atractiva y encantadora; de belleza única y especial. Ambos son el eje y el origen del amor, la totalidad de un sentimiento y la verdadera conexión entre dos almas.

_**Noche ha sido desde un atardecer  
>quien conoce los secretos de Luna<br>la amiga de su corazón  
>confidente y consejera a la vez<br>comprensiva y dulce como ninguna  
>misterios no hay entre las dos<strong>_

Dianna Agron es la persona más dulce del mundo, la más adorable y es siempre agradable con todos a los que apenas y conoce bien. Ella ha sido amiga de Lea Michelle desde que se conocieron, la mejor amiga. Ella sabe todo acerca de la morena, cada pequeño detalle, desde lo más importante hasta lo más insignificante… conoce todo de ella, hasta lo que no debería. Por Lea, por ella… Dianna daría el mundo sin titubear; Lea es su mejor amiga, su confidente y el amor de su vida… de eso no hay ni la más ligera duda

_**Nadie acierta a dar el grito y negar  
>la mentira del rumor oficial<br>de una historia que parece irreal  
>sin causa alguna<br>vaya historia que se vino a colar  
>en el seno de la vida social<br>que la Noche sale con la Luna**_

Era obvio para todos que Dianna no mira a nadie de la misma forma en que mira a Lea, con absoluta adoración y que Lea no actúa con los demás como con Dianna, con absoluta dedicación… todos testigos silencios de una amor profundo y pasión sin límites. Perfectas la una para la otra, ambas tan enamoradas, pero nadie habla de lo que ve o de lo que escucha, todo es un secreto a voces que nadie está dispuesto a romper, pero del que todos saben. Incapaces de disfrazar el amor que cada día crece más, con un mudo entendimiento: de pequeños momentos; tomados de la mano, hermosas sonrisas, abrazos tiernos y pequeños besos robados, perdidas en su mundo propio… aunque estén rodeadas de miles de miradas.

_**Qué pasó, cómo fue  
>un amor tan perfecto<br>la razón y la piel en conflicto directo  
>tan sutil, tan actual<br>tan oculto y discreto  
>tan precoz, tan total<br>tan prohibido y secreto**_

La lucha entre la cabeza y el corazón, entre la idea y el sentimiento… entre lo que es correcto para todos que desde afuera tienen que opinar y lo que es verdadero desde lo más profundo de uno mismo. Un romance sin igual, oculto entre las sombras entre el temor de ser juzgado… un amor clandestino donde sobrevive la felicidad de momentos robados, de tomarse de las manos con una canción que significa el mundo para ellas, de una broma del destino en el que las miradas las delatan, donde una abrazo dura más de lo permitido y deja el mal sabor de desear aún más, un murmullo en la oscuridad donde las palabras de amor flotan libremente y un beso en los confines de una habitación… Lea y Dianna que se complementan en las formas más elementales como piezas de un rompecabezas encajadas perfectamente. Ellas son la pasión, la entrega y la felicidad, ellas son la definición del amor.

_**Ella y él, un adiós que quedó en la memoria  
>Ella y ella son dos, y termina la historia<br>En ese día en que el Sol se murió de amargura  
>en una Noche de amor<br>a la luz de la Luna.-**_

Imposible de disfrazar los sentimientos, en los que la competencia no existe cuando el amor está presente, un adiós, un final… Lea miraba por última vez a quien era su mejor amigo, compañero y ahora ex novio, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, un nudo en la garganta y el mal sabor de saber que estaba rompiendo su corazón.

Theo suplicaba en silencio que fuera una pesadilla, que no la estaba perdiendo… mientras la tristeza opacaba sus antes brillantes ojos y se mordía el labio mientras sentía su corazón romperse…

Dianna abrazaba a su único amor con los brazos abiertos sabiendo que a partir de hoy las cosas serían diferentes, que a partir de hoy se pertenecían la una a la otra, un pequeño beso en los labios cerraba la promesa de estar juntas… en lo que sea que el futuro les depara.

* * *

><p>La canción se llama Sol, Luna y Noche de Chenoa<p> 


End file.
